


Painfully Aware of What She Had

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>028 Dinner (for Lover100), Painfully Aware (for Aphrodite's Blessings) and Dream the impossible (for fc-smorgasbord)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Aware of What She Had

He sat pushing his dinner around with a fork and absentmindedly staring at the Granger girl. Half the Slytherin house was convinced he had a crush on her and he let them believe that, that was the simpler of reasons for why he found himself drawn to her. He couldn’t explain to them or anyone for that matter, how he admired her cleverness, her principals and her shining eyes when she knew she was right. She relied on honesty, friendship and trust. He was painfully aware those were three things he could never hope for. He sometimes idly thought that when this was all over, the silliness of school and class divides, he could find some way to convince her that he wasn’t quite as bad as he made himself look and maybe, she wouldn’t realise she was too good for him. He sighed and went back to his dinner, like that would ever happen.


End file.
